Your First Love
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: Your first love is the one you will always love. The one you'll always compare every other boyfriend or girlfriend you have too. The one you'll never truly get over. This is my first challenge for MeadowClan! You should join


**So, I joined an ****epic**** clan named MeadowClan, and this is my first challenge. I need to do two to become a warrior! :D If you want to join, feel free, go to my profile and join it! I'm Ebonypaw, and it'll be nice to have some new fellow clanmates! They have games, and challenges and it's heaps of fun like I said. The first challenge was all of us get a genre. I got General so I have no idea what to write about. Perhaps I'll make a story about a chapter of my life that I'll never forget. Anyway, don't forget to review! Constructive criticism needed! I want to get better, and better at writing!**

Rainpaw stepped tenderly into the pattering rain. Hawkpaw sat on the other side of the clearing, his dark amber eyes shining as he glanced at the rain. "Hawkpaw!" she called, racing over to him, which resulted in her almost tripping over in the mud. _Can't embarrass myself in front of him_ she thought shyly.

"Hey Rainpaw, I was just going to find you!" he exclaimed, his eyes flickering with amusement. "Sure you were," she flicked him with her tail playfully. "I was!" he protested feebly and she cuffed him over the ears playfully. "I was going to tell you something, something that no one can know," he meowed, his ears flattened.

"What is it? You killed ShadowClan kits or something?" Rainpaw chuckled. "No I like someone, and I felt I should tell you, since you know her better than anyone," he replied shyly. _Oh no, I bet it's Darkpaw, but she's so mean to him though! But she's my best friend, so I do know her better than anyone._

"It's Darkpaw," she meowed lamely and his eyes narrowed. "Why do you think that?" he asked her. _He's not denying it is he?_ "Because you said I know her better than everyone, and Darkpaw is my best friend!" she pointed out.

"You know yourself more than anyone else," he pointed out and Rainpaw's ears flattened with embarrassment, and her eyes searched the ground for something she'd never find. "So it's me then?" she meowed, trying to sound confident, but still not meeting his gaze.

"I guess it is," Hawkpaw murmured. The brown tabby was usually confident, and bold, but now he seemed like a reflection of her; his eyes searching the ground, his paws shuffling, and his ears flattened.

_I've never really gotten into the whole crush thing, or the relationship thing. I thought we had to wait till' we were older, but maybe, just maybe if we did fall in love or anything, I'd like my first to be with Hawkpaw, because he is pretty handsome, and he's been my friend for moons!_

"Well?" he asked her. "We are young," she meowed, confidence creeping into the small cat's meow. "No one's ever too young to love," he meowed, his eyes shining. "So you're saying Fallenkit and Brightkit could become mates when they're two moons old?" she challenged.

"We'd have to wait until we're warriors, but at least we have…" he shook his head, as if he couldn't think of a word. "So if I say yes, we'll definitely be mates when we're older?" she asked him suspiciously. She didn't like the idea of saying yes, putting her heart out there, and then getting it broken in return.

"Yes, I promise," he vowed. "We're twelve moons, I'm sure it can't be too long till' Swiftstar gives us our warrior names," he meowed. "That sounds nice," she meowed longingly, imagining a long life with Hawkpaw.

* * *

"_I love you so much Hawkpaw," she murmured sweetly, looking down at the kits that suckled at her stomach. "I love you too Rainpaw," he chuckled, nuzzling her chest and she let out a silky purr. "What do you want to name them?"_

* * *

She shook them imagination from her head and looked at Hawkpaw, he was giving her a puzzled look. "What's up? You look like you've just been cuffed over the head by a StarClan cat," he exclaimed, amusement in his amber eyes.

"Nothing," she meowed quietly. "You suck at lying, you know that?" he told her. "But I won't make you tell me, that's up to you," Rainpaw wanted to tell him, but he'd think she was strange, and stupid for even imagining that far ahead.

"Good night Rainpaw," he meowed, heading towards the apprentice den, his pelt getting wet as the rain pelted down on him.

"Bye," she meowed longingly.

* * *

"_I want Lilykit, or Rosekit," she meowed. "No what about Violetkit? No, no, Heatherkit!" she meowed. Hawkpaw laughed loudly. "What about me?" he asked, pretending to be offended. "They're my kits too, don't I get to name one?" he meowed cheekily. "Well I birthed them so they're mine!" she laughed, gently cuffing him over the ears._

"_They have my blood, they'll be strong and powerful like me, and shy and beautiful like you," Rainpaw scoffed. "Shy, I hate that word," she scowled. "How is Shykit for the she-kit?" Rainpaw cuffed him over the ears again. "No,"_

* * *

Rainpaw felt the imagination fade from her and she longingly searched for it in her mind, but it was gone. _Shykit… what a funny name_ she thought, her frosty, dark blue eyes amused.

She walked through the rain, not even feeling it as she searched continuously for the thought to come back to her. "Come on, this is stupid Rainpaw," she told herself. "You aren't gonna have kits right now!" she growled.

_I am a mousebrain, such a mousebrain_ she thought sadly.

* * *

Rainleap walked eagerly towards Hawkpelt, her eyes shining with delight. They'd been mates for over a season now, and she loved him so much, but she was sure he just liked her.

"Hey Hawkpelt!" she cheerfully meowed, but his eyes shone with distaste and hurt rushed through her and she took a step back. "I don't like you anymore Rainleap," he growled.

_Wh-What…_ she thought, bewildered. _My… my nightmare has come true… I let my heart out there, and now it is broken!_ She shook her head. "Fi-Fine!" she spluttered, and she turned tail and ran towards the camp entrance, wanting to get as far away as she could before she started balling her eyes out.

* * *

"Hawkpelt, is a little piece of dung," she cursed loudly, wishing every cat could hear her. Her best friend now, Softpelt and Whitestripe were coming towards her. "Holy StarClan Rainleap, what's wrong?" Softpelt demanded, and she raced over with concerned amber eyes. "It's Hawkpelt," Whitestripe answered for her, and Rainleap was glad she did.

"Huh?" Softpelt asked. "The whole clan is talking about it!" Whitestripe exclaimed. "What?" Softpelt asked hurriedly. Rainleap said nothing and she rested her head in her paws.

"He likes Shellheart now, and apparently they're mates!" the white she-cat growled and Rainleap let out a heartbroken shriek. _So he left me for Shellheart? What a little-_ she thought, but it was broken off by Softpelt's dark growl.

"He shouldn't have done this to Rainleap, I'm going to go get his eyes, rip them out of his head and shove them down his throat so he can see my claws rip him open!" Softpelt shrieked and Rainleap's eyes widened. Usually her friend was soft, and gentle, now she seemed to be out for blood.

"Rainleap, you didn't deserve that, and Shellheart is a little dung pile, you're beautiful, you know that!" Whitestripe promised her. "You are beautiful,"

_But at that moment, Rainleap really didn't believe that. Sure… he leaves me for Shellheart, who isn't even that attractive! That makes me feel really stunning._

* * *

But although now, many moons later Hawkpelt and Rainleap sat together again. They'd managed to get the status of friends. Shellheart and Hawkpelt hadn't last, and they were broken up before you could say mouse.

Now here they sat. "I dare you to tell me who you like!" he meowed again. Together they sat, their pelts not close enough to brush, but close. "I can't tell you," after all these moons, she still loved him and she couldn't just say that.

"I'll tell you who I like," he meowed, his tail-tip twitching cheekily. "Fine tell me," Hawkpelt sighed. "I like you," Rainleap, who wasn't about to let her guard down again demanded. "No you don't, you're lying,"

The brown tabby shook his head. "That's the truth, now tell me, who is it you like?" Rainleap sighed. "You," Hawkpelt didn't have any surprise in his dark amber gaze and Rainleap knew he was expecting it. "We're mates again I guess?" Rainleap nodded, the tears she had once cried so many moons ago faded away.

* * *

"Shellheart, I don't like him anymore, I feel so horrible! I got him back, and now I don't like him the way I should!" she protested sadly. Shellheart was actually pretty cool, and they were best of friends now. Softpelt had passed away in a battle with ShadowClan and Whitestripe had new friends.

"We'll tell him!" she retorted and Rainleap rolled her eyes. "I can't! He'll cry, he'll be upset!" Shellheart rolled her eyes this time. "He's a tom, tom's don't feel things like we do Rainleap, tell him, everything will work out fine,"

"We can't do this anymore," she meowed and Hawkpelt shrugged. "Okay, but we're still friends," Rainleap was shocked, and she couldn't keep it out of her eyes. He purred. "Just don't get a herd of she-cats onto me this time will you?" Rainleap chuckled, and shook her head.

"We're friends Rainleap, feel free to talk to me anytime," he meowed, flicking her gently with his tail. "I'll be sure to," she meowed and she touched noses with him before walking away.

_Shellheart was right, he's a tom, toms don't feel things like we do… everything went fine!_

**Sorry to all the guys out there! I just noticed this guy never really cared if we broke up or not. But a first crush is always the person you never stop liking, and you always compare the guy you're going out with too. It's just a sad cycle. Anyway, join MeadowClan and you'll be able to do lots of fun challenges and games! And if by some chance you joined, let Stormy know that you used this story to get there. I'm trying to win an advertising challenge, and to beat the evil, and deadly Featherpool16 (HAHA, REVENGE) jokes, anyway, just… um, I'll see you there?**


End file.
